


One Thing Leads to Another

by gpb22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Scars, Slow Burn, Surgery, emotional miya atsumu, self indulgent, torn ligament, will add more once i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpb22/pseuds/gpb22
Summary: atsumu may or may not have potentially ended sakusa kiyoomi’s professional volleyball career. as much as he wants to think it wasn’t his fault; it absolutely was. sakusa kiyoomi already hates his guts as a teammate, and now he has every reason to hate him further.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very self-indulgent story about something that has happened to me. 
> 
> this entire story is based on sakusa’s recovery from a very serious injury, and the emotional toll it takes on him and the people around him. atsumu is basically an emotional ball of problems, and they find comfort in each other when they really need it. please enjoy :))

atsumu is having maybe the worst day of his life. starting with a screaming match over the phone with his long term boyfriend, kita shinsuke, and ending with potentially ending sakusa kiyoomi’s professional volleyball career, he can’t really say his day has been going too well.

waking up to texts from his mother that his childhood pet has passed away, he already feels like complete shit. yes, mittens was 18 years old and had a really long life, but he and osamu cherished that kitten like they were the miya triplets.

he then proceeds to ignore texts from anyone else, and decides instead he will go get coffee to maybe make his early morning a little better. that will prove to be a mistake, as he gets pulled over for a broken brake light, and gets a pretty solid ticket after mouthing off to the officer. on top of that, the coffee isn’t even that good.

once atsumu returns home, he decides he’ll finally answer kita’s texts, in which he is admittedly dry and a bit rude. the result of that is an incoming call from his boyfriend of 4 years, and the ensuing argument lasts about an hour and ends with atsumu just hanging up. he has a pretty important game today, and his head is already pretty messed up.

by the time he arrives at the locker room, his attitude his beyond unacceptable, but to be fair, one dead pet, traffic ticket, bad coffee, and boyfriend argument later, no one can really expect the emotional miya atsumu to be the most chipper. hinata and bokuto try to cheer him up in the locker room after noticing his bad mood, and meian tries to ask what is wrong, so atsumu plasters a big fake smile onto his face and acts like everything is fine. he tells them he just spilled his coffee or something, and they all believe him. atsumu is used to this- just act like nothing is bothering you and everyone will believe you once you grin and joke. this is not the first time this has happened, and surely, only one person in the locker room isn’t buying the act.

sakusa looks at him over his mask with slightly furrowed eyebrows, but doesn’t say anything quite yet. while exiting the locker room however, atsumu hears him quietly murmur something.

“whatever mood you’re in better not affect your game, miya.”

and affect his game it does.

they’ve only won the first set by a hair, and atsumu has already made plenty of mistakes. he is seemingly the only one doing wrong, but that’s enough to change the dynamic on the court. it’s after a timeout where sakusa is glaring at him throughout the whole thing that atsumu begins to feel the pressure double down on him. his hands are slightly shaking and his attention is waning, and all he can think about are all the shitty things that have happened today and sakusa’s previous words running through his head.

they’re about halfway through the second set when everything goes very south, very quickly. after inunaki makes a routine receive, and it’s atsumu’s time to set, he hesitates.

_do i set to bokuto who got blocked last time? no, he’s gonna start to get upset soon. hinata? plausible option. sakusa? bingo._

however, his delay in thoughts was apparently long enough for the opponents to know where he was going, and by the time the ball reached sakusa, the blockers were already there, and sakusa was already coming down from his jump.

now, sakusa kiyoomi is the type that won’t hit a set if it isn’t perfect, so why he decided to try and go for this one was beyond atsumu. he knew it was a bad set, as were most of the ones today, and he was prepared for the scolding he was going to get after sakusa didn’t hit the ball.

however, that is not what happened, and god does atsumu wish that was how it went. instead, sakusa tried to hit the ball over, and of course was blocked by the opponents. the momentum threw off this balance, and he landed very awkwardly on his right leg, resulting in a sickeningly loud _**pop**_.

the audible gasp was enough to make atsumu sick to his stomach. he saw the flash of surprise on sakusa’s face as soon as he planted his foot, and then his face twisted up in pain and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his right knee like his life depended on it. to put the icing on the cake, sakusa let out a guttural cry, one like nothing atsumu had ever heard in his life, and sucked in choked sobs like he couldn’t breathe.

and oh my god. sakusa kiyoomi probably just tore his acl and it is completely atsumu’s fault.

sakusa is not the type to lay on the dirty court, he’s the first to lay down a towel when it’s time to stretch, but he is currently writhing in pain and allowing for athletic trainers to touch his knee and for the coaches to try and calm him down. his teammates had rushed over immediately, but atsumu stayed frozen in his place. it’s his fault. he just potentially ended sakusa kiyoomi’s career and he can’t even move to see if he’s okay. instead he stares from where he stands, and tears up right there in the middle of the court. bokuto is the first to see him away from the group, and breaks into a jog to gather atsumu into his arms. he pulls atsumu away from the scene and lets him cry quietly, where the cameras that are focused on sakusa on the ground won’t catch him.

this is the worst day of atsumu’s life.

after sakusa was taken off the court and was taken to a nearby hospital, the game continued. they lost two sets in a row because atsumu couldn’t focus in the slightest, and the mood of the team was so down and sad that no one even talked to eachother in the locker room. it was usually like this after a loss, but at least there were murmurs about what they could’ve done better.

normally, when atsumu has a really bad game, sakusa is the first to chew him out in the locker room, but now it’s just eerily silent.

when meian comes into the locker room, everyone stops what they’re doing and turns to look at him.

“well,” he starts, “i just talked to coach who talked to the trainers, and don’t worry, sakusa’s gonna live.” his attempt at lightening the mood fails horribly, and all atsumu can do is stare down at his still shaking hands.

“the trainers had an ambulance called and he’s going to get an x-ray and mri to confirm things, but they’re pretty sure he blew out his knee. most likely acl and probably more but really not sure without the mri,” atsumu’s worst fear is literally coming true right before his eyes. he is the reason sakusa kiyoomi is gonna need a major surgery and maybe not play, like, ever again.

“all we can do is hope for the best, but understand that we could be without him for a while so we need to prepare for that. for now, go home and lick your wounds. we have off tomorrow and the weekend so i’ll see you guys on monday.”

atsumu is silent. he grabs his bags in silence and walks out of the locker room without a word to anyone. he doesn’t look at his phone until he is back in his apartment and when he does there are two simple texts from osamu.

_**hey.** _  
_**call me, scrub** _

**“hey.”**

“hey.”

**“i watched the game. you sucked.”**

“i know.”

**“how’s sakusa-san?”**

“not good.”

it’s quiet on both ends for a couple of seconds and atsumu just sits there.

**“ya know it’s not yer fault, right?”**

“...”

**“talk to me, scrub.”**

“...it’s definitely my fault.”

**“alright, let’s hear it.”**

and then he cries on the phone to his brother about everything that happened that day, and the only thing he gets out of it is that in sakusa’s words,

he let his mood affect his game.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)) going to try and update pretty often, since i technically already have the story thought out, just need to put it in writing. 
> 
> fun fact: i had the same exact injury that sakusa gets while playing basketball, so this is going to be based on my recovery and a relationship i ended up gaining through it. loosely based on my experiences just with a nicer, happier, more storybook ending. 
> 
> comments are very appreciated and you can also go to my twitter to yell at me and see some of my art :)) 
> 
> twitter : @ginnypupbear


End file.
